


To speak of a rose

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Book Universe, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Jack & Mac taking the time to smell the roses
Relationships: Elizabeth MacMillan & Jack Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Miss Fisher's Sonder Stories





	To speak of a rose

**Author's Note:**

> Characters taken from the books

Smooth rich red colour, velvet to the touch, he sighed quietly with happiness as the scent washed over him like pearls cascading over Cleopatra's breasts. His mind's eye had unfurled a year ago when he discovered a passion for Shakespeare, a wondrous set of texts that would spill out into his thoughts at odd moments. While he himself was a big lover of orchids, his wife wholeheartedly lived up to her name. Rosie deserved the best. He looked around the cosy garden appreciatively.

'Miss Fisher's got a nice little lady planting bamboo in her garden' he told her, stroking a petal. Dr MacMillan raised her eyebrows.

'Yes I've heard that she's got quite a set of green fingers.'

She'd also heard the full confidential story of how Camelia came to be here, taking a dead girl's place to guarantee her a better life. Elizabeth didn't begrudge her that, no woman could, especially Phryne. She'd been most gracious to Lin's new bride and good for her. Elizabeth wouldn't back on her partner being quite so accommodating. Marie was a delight but hell would freeze over if she ever had to share Elizabeth with anyone. Hospital work took up enough time as it was without someone else strolling into their relationship.

'I'll wrap up half a dozen' she promised. Jack could hardly believe his luck. Rosie had maintained a few here and there over the years but her efforts had yielded none over the last few months and he wanted to cheer her up. Imagine his surprise when that marvellous Scotswoman had casually mentioned pruning the roses around the door of her cottage on an afternoon off.

'My wife is very keen on roses, what sort are they?'

To his joy, she could talk about those glorious Black Boy roses for as long as it took for Collins to process a report. Even better she had invited him to come and survey their beauty for himself. They'd shared a glass of good malt whiskey and talked about gardening to their hearts content. He'd mollified Rosie with a promise of something special when he returned. She'd love them, he thought fondly, glancing at the bundle. They agreed on a date for the Robinson family to join them for one of Marie's home cooked roasts. Rosie would love the Sunday off and she and Marie would get on famously.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
